Fallen in the Ninja world
by The Travel
Summary: What would happen to the Naruto universe if Minato first first wife was a Fallen Kell and what would if Naruto when is discover by his older human/Fallen sister kushina bashing and Naruto x Kin ,Oc x Itachi, Minato x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Fallen have arrive

It has been five years since the Fallen home world was destroy and everyone started to kill each Kell of House of Blood has been traveling through space she has trying to a planet to call home.

"My lady great news!" said a Baron

"What is it?"ask Rika

"The Archon has found a nearby planet"

When Rika heard the news she was thrilled on what she heard.

Within hours the House of Blood forces have just arrive to ,the Archon,and the Barons have gather around for a council.

"So this the planet you it have a name?"ask Rika

"No my Kell we have no record on this planet but we send some Shanks to the planet and we found the inhabitants are called humans,we also found that most of the inhabitants are warriors."said the Archon

"Really?"

"Yes there are two types of warriors one is called Shinobi and the other type is called Samurai."the Archon then show a shinobi blowing out fire and samurai cutting down a giant beast.

"These are the inhabitants there no way we going to live in peace if they see us!"said one of the Barons

"That is why I found an area that has no humans"soon the Archon show a picture of a large forest the Archon zoom in the council notice a temple in the middle of the forest.

"Is this temple important?"ask Rika

"Yes this temple shall be your castle as we can calm this area for the House of Blood" with that said Rika and the other Barons all agreed to go to this planet and claim it as their own.

Within minutes they took control of the temple,within days the spread though out the forest ,with weeks the entire forest belong to the House of Blood.

{Konohagakure three weeks later}

A young man in his early twenties with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes this is Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash and right now he is heading to the Hokage office to get a mission.

{Hokage office}

Minato walk into the office and saw Sarutobi doing paper work."Moring Sarutob"he said "I heard there a mission for me?"

Sarutobi look and saw Minato and said "Ah good to see Minato and yes I have a mission for can you tell me about the Land of Forest?"

"Well it's fourth largest country with only animals living in the area,it's also between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lighting,and also I heard there going to be a couple of temples for some monks."

"There were going to be temples but now the Land of Forest had been taken over."

Minato was shock on what he heard "What!?Have Kumo invaded the country?"

"No it seems there an unknown your mission is to the country and scout the area but be careful others ninjas have went only a few came back."

{The Land of Forest 3 days later}

Minato has infiltrate into the area so he found nothing until he found strange foot prints.

' _This is strange it doesn't look like an animal I have ever seen_ before'

Just then he heard a strange sound coming from the distance he quickly hid be hide in a to a peek and he couldn't believe on what he saw a metal floating thing (Shank) but what came next frighten him a giant creature with four arms wearing heavy armor and carrying a strange weapon (Baron).

' _What are those things!?If these are the unknown force then the elemental nations is doom'_

He was about to leave but stop when he heard the same sound right be hide him he slowly turn his head and saw a another one of those creature however this one was wearing different armor and smaller (vandal) soon more came and surround him.

' _Crap I need to get out of here!'_

Minato took a couple of kunai's and throw them in different directions "Well good bye!"he said as teleported away _'I need to report to the Hokage befor—'_ he immediately stop on what he was thinking when he saw one of those creatures but was bigger than the others (Archon).

"But how!?"he ask himself until he saw one of his kunais in one of it's hand Mintao try to again teleported however every time he try to teleport he would always run into one of those creatures.

"I to have way out of here before some terrible happens"he said as he was running as fast as he can when suddenly something grab him by the leg and lift him was looking at another big one soon more came and surround him.

' _This is bad'_ he thought himself as was face to face with these monsters just then he heard them talking.

(Speaking in Fallen)

Minato didn't understand on what they are saying just hope there not thinking of eating him.

 **Fallen P.O.V**

As the Fallen has surround the human intruder Rika was looking at human that was in one of her hands.

"Lady Rika" she look up and saw the Archon walking to her "We have scan the area and seems he is the only human that has invaded and judging by that symbol it seems he's from a different area from the others."

"Oh alright…..Do you think he has a mate?" Rika ask

Everyone was shock on what they heard.

"Excuse me but did you just ask if he has a mate?" ask the Archon which Rika nodded

"Are you joking about this?" Rika nodded no "This man is like others who come here to take our home!"

"Oh, you don't know that he seems different?" she said as she was staying face to face with the human.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Minato was trying to break free until he someone said "Human who are you and where are you from?" Minato look up and staring at the creature that was holding his leg.

"Did you said something?" he ask the creature nodded and said "I'll ask again who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Minato Namikaze and I am from the Hidden Leaf Village."

' _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT I'M A IDOIT!'_

"Well Minato my name is Rika and I am the leader of the House of Blood" she then release was confused until Rika told him he was still her prisoner and he was going to be under the watch of the Archon.

Minato ask what's a Archon is which Rika to respond with her pointing to the giant fallen standing behind him which cause his mouth to drop.

"Alright then you will stay until tomorrow but for now you'll be watch by our Archon …oh and Archon bring him to dinner tonight." with that she left but they could hear her giggle in a strange were both confuse but the Archon had no choice but to follow the order that his Kell have given him.

"Alright human follows me."

"Ok…um do you have a name?"

"I'm not telling you now start moving."

They have walk for miles until they had reach a base where Minato saw more Rika soldiers and they were just looking at him.

"Hail Archon!" said everyone

' _Wow this guy is really important'_ Minato thought to himself he then he notices everyone staring at him."Um hi…I'm sorry but what do I call you guys?

"You may call our kind the Fallen."said the Archon "Now follow me and we will find you a ro—"they were interrupted when they saw a sea of flames coming out of the back Minato quickly rush to the back and saw a Fallen doing fire style jutsu.

"What is this you never say you have chakra?"ask Minato

"Because that none of your business human!"the Archon but Minato didn't listen and raise weapon the fallen saw this as a threat and was about to attack but the Archon stop them and told them to back off.

"Alright then you what a fight you'll get a fight" the Archon brought out his rocket launcher and fire at quickly dodged and throw a couple of kunais at the Archon which bounce off him due to his massive armor.

"Is that the best you can do!"

Minato was worried it seems nothing to pierce his armor until he got an idea he threw another kunai and this time the Archon caught the weapon.

"Seriously again have you no brain you ar—wait what is a ta—" before he could finish the kunai exploded.

' _It seems they never seen a paper bomb it was a good idea that put it one on the kunai now time for a little shadow clone'_

Minato perform shadow clone jutsu and ten more of him pop out and charge at the Archon drop his rocket launcher and brought out a couple of swords and slash any shadow clone until there all of them were gone.

"Your little trick didn't work so come out now!"

"Yeah up here"

The Archon look up and saw Minato coming from the sky he didn't know what the human was doing until he saw some energy coming from his hand.

"RASENGAN!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The Archon brought up the rocket launcher and began to fire.

When they both connected an explosion blinding anyone is was watching,Minato thought he won until he saw the Archon still standing with only his armor being brought any weapon he had left and began to charge at Archon but was he about to the Archon laugh Minato was confuse.

"I see you have a strong will!You pass the test."said the Archon as he was swiping off the dust on him.

"This..this was a test!"

"Yes, the Kell wanted to see your strength your question will be answer tonight but for now head to a room inside."

Minato didn't want to argue and did what he was told and headed to the base and stay there until nightfall.

{Nightfall}

Minato accompanied by armor soldiers as they were walking towards the soon gaze upon a few more fallen soldiers however they look different than the others there armor is enhanced,there weapons look modified,and they metal infused in their they finally reach their destination Minato was in shock the templar where monks were going to pray had turn into a place once inside Minato gaze upon a large dining table with food he never seen before.

"Please take a seat." He looks at the end of the table and saw Rika still wearing her mask but instead wearing her armor she was wearing a dress Minato took right next to her.

"So how do you like it here Minato?"

"It's nice if I can a question?" she nodded "Can you tell me your story?"

Rika explain that she was from another planet where live in peace under the rule of noble houses each representing proud race and prod way of life during that peaceful time they live under wise ruler from The House of it soon ended when their home was invaded by the Hive and there leader Oryx many were slaughter man,women,and even children including their king and their home world was who survive turn into piracy and attack many of innocent people however she would not let her House go down this dark path so she found a new home where her house can live in peace.

"Alright I told you my story now tell me yours."

Minato explain that his is a ninja from village call the Hidden Leaf under the rule of the also said that therer was a war that was called Third Shinobi World War where many lives were lost but since the war is now over everyone can go back to their families expect for him. He told her that he is the last of his clan (who explain is another word for House) and because of that the elders of the village try to give him multiple wives and since he's a war hero many wanted to be his wife but only because he's a war hero not true love.

As they were talking a solider arrive holding a remote control, Minato notice that the solider was the same strange armor before he enters notice that Minato was gazing upon one of her splicers as he was walking away.

"You're wondering why that solider look different than the others?"

He nodded.

"Well that's because he and others are splicers."

"Splicers?"

"Yes,most Houses have them they're like body hackers are change with cybernetics,unraveling technology,and enhancing our species evolution"

"And let me guess it has something to do with chakra."

"So that what you call it well I assume you saw some of my warriors with the power of this chakra."

He remembers when he saw one of the using a fire style jutsu he fears if they now how to do more than there will be a problem.

"And you're going to use it for war?"

"Maybe but for right we are using it to help us to breath better" Minato didn't know on what she meant "You see where we come from we breathe in something call ether it's our version of oxygen and with the help with the help of our splicers we have built machines that would combine ether and chakra surrounding our land and with that we no longer need to wear our helmets" she then push the button and several machines that surround the land begin to started to activate and an energy field form around it.

Minato saw the energy field forming around the country.

"Minato do you wish to see my face?" ask Rika, Minato nodded he wanted to know what they look like,as Rika remove her helmet Minato breath was taken her skin was gray,she has four bright blue eyes two on each side,and razor sharp teeth.

"Well what do you think of my appearance?" she asks

' _Don't say anything stupid!Don't say anything stupid!'_ Minato thought as he took a deep breath and say, "You look exotic!"

"Oh, thank you"

The two talking while eating and drinking alcohol from Rika homeworld.

{The next day}

Minato slowly got up with a headache "What happen last night" he then looks down and saw he was in a different room,the room was big everything was in also notice that he was in a big bed and was under some sheets and he was naked "What happen last night!" just then he heard a yawning he turn his heard and saw Rika next to him also naked _'What is she doing here…did we have sex!?"_

"Morning love" Minato turn and saw a smiling Rika.

"Um morning,did you call me love?"

Rika continue smiling and said, "Don't you remember last night?"

Minato try to remember what happen last night all he remember is them eating and drinking just then more memory came was them going to the room that they were in now he then realize that it was her room,while they were in that room she show him many of her trophies she then somehow shrunk until she is the same size of was right close to him,he saw beauty probably all the alcohol that he drank he kiss her which shock her but instead of killing she kiss him back until they ended in bed where they take their clothes off and have fun with each other.

{End Flashback}

"We had sex!But how you get so small?"Minato ask while Rika was smile and said "You taught me that and few other of your jutsu."

"Wait!You have chakra!?"

"Well…no but our splicers built me a device that would allow me to use it."

"And you say I taught you a few others?" Rika nodded "What were they?"

"Well the first one was that shrink jutsu only because it would easy for to have sex the second was the multiple shadow clone and finally the rasengan."

Minato eyes widen he taught her two of the most dangerous jutsu that he knows _'Oh god I doom the village'_

"Yeah Minato" he got out of thought and notice Rika is talking to him "I know you must back to your home, but you go can you wait outside just a few minutes?"

Minato nodded put his clothes on and waited outside where the Archon was standing there holding a box.

"Greeting human, I know you had sex with our leader"

"How did you know!?"

"Because my room is next door! But anyways if you try to use her then you will end like these people." the Archon then throw the box to the ground relieving headbands from different ninja's villages and they were cover in blood "They all pay with their life!"

Minato was screaming in his mind.

Just then Rika came out holding a scroll "Thank you for staying a bit longer I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the scroll. "Can you give this to your leader?"

"Sure, but I don't think he we understand your language." said Minato as he was trying to be nice as he can.

"Oh, don't worry you taught me how to read and write your language."

' _What the hell! Did I tell her everything!?'_ He wanted to say something but he really wanted to go home some he grabs the scroll said his goodbyes and ran towards his home.

{Hours later}

Minato has finally reach the Hidden Leaf where he went to the Hokage office.

"Ah Minato I'm so glad your finally back" said Sarutobi as he was glad that Minato was back and safe "So what information have you got?"

Minato took a deep and explain everything, he explains how that people who took The Land of Forest we not human and they have advance technology that the reason why they took the area was because there was destroy and they just wanted a place to live.

"Well that's new…um anything else?"

"Oh yes the leader told me to give this to you." Said Minato as give the scroll to the Third and the Minato left the third Sarutobi began to read the scroll and as he reads it eyes widens "Oh Minato what have you done."

{Ichiraku ramen}

After a long mission Minato was entering Ichiraku ramen to get something to eat.

"Hello Minato, how are you doing?" ask Teuchi the owner of the store.

"I'm doing great Teuchi, I'm just wondering if I can get bowl of ramen please?"

Teuchi nodded and made him a bowl of ramen, as he was about to eat a woman came in she was has blue eyes,long red hair,and was wearing ninja clothes he name Kushina Uzumaki and she in love with Minato. They meant during the academy though she was mean to him but when she was kidnapped by ninja's from Kumo Minato risk his life to save her and months later Kushina sees the kindness of Minato and she knew she that he was the right man to marry.

"Good afternoon Kushina." Said Minato as he was finishing his meal.

"Hello Minato, I was wondering if you want to go on a da—"

"MINATO!"

A girl with short red hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing strange armor.

"Who are you!?' ask Minato

"How could not remember the wonderful night we did last night." She says

Minato eyes widen as he heard about the 'wonderful night' the only person he did it with wasn't even human so that means….."Rika is you?"

"Yes, it's me!Do you like my disguise."

"Um who are you?" ask Kushina

"Hello, my name is Rika and I am Minato fiancé!"

"FIANCE!" both Kushina and Minato was in shock when they heard that.

"So yo…you and Minato are going to get marry!?" ask Kushina as she was holding her anger

"Yep and Minato I have some news I'm pregnant you're going to be a father!"

Minato was in shock he was going to be father and the kid is going to half alien.

"So you're pregnant!Are you sure?" he ask to which Rika replied with a yes. Minato was going to ask another question but Rika grab him and ran out of the was enrage this woman who came out nowhere and says there going to get marry and even worse she says she going to have his child, she have known him all of his life she should be the one to marry him not her but didn't want to make a scene so she left and headed home.

{Hours later}

Rika and Minato have arrived at his house with a couple of boxes full of baby stuff. After they left the restaurant Rika drag Minato around the village to get a bunch of baby stuff for their child.

"This is great we got a lot of stuff for kid this…this is…um do you have a bathroom?" Rika asks

"Yeah it's right around the corner." With that said she ran towards to the bathroom Minato didn't know what is going on until he heard her then someone was knocking at the door Minato door the and it was the Third.

"Good evening Minato may come in?" he asks

"Of course, come in."

The Sarutobi came in Minato notice that he wasn't in a good mood he didn't know why until he said, "Minato do you know what you?" Minato didn't what he meant until he was given the scroll and read it.

 _Dear Leader of this village,_

 _I Rika leader of House of Blood (House also means Clan so don't be an idiot) anyways one of your ninja Minato Namikaze enter in my territory. I saw him fighting and thought he fought well even to stand against my archon now that was bravery we also talk of peace between our two homes._

 _Also, me and Minato had sex and I am with his child so I want him to live with me and raise his child with me._

 _Sincerely Rika Leader of House of Blood_

Minato was horrified when he read it Rika was demanding for him to stay, if the council read this they would declare war and if that happens Rika's people would destroy the village in seconds.

"Is this true Minato?" ask the Sarutobi

Minato nodded

"What we're thinking!?"

"He was thinking of true love!" They both turn and Rika who came from bathroom

"Who are you?And what do you mean love?"

She smiles and says, "When people fall in love each other they do things I mean you read the scroll."

"Wait your Raka, you're the leader of the blood house!And you look nothing but weak little girl!"

"First is RIKA, second is The House of Blood, and third is a disguise!" with that ended Rika took down her disguise and they both saw her true form.

"What are you!" the Sarutobi question

"This Rika true form!" said Minato

"And you had sex with her!"

Minato sadly nodded

"Now don't be sad all I want is three things, 1. I want you to tell everyone that the land that everyone trying to invade belongs to the House of Blood, 2. I want peace between this village and my House, 3. I want Minato to live with me!"

"Minato can't leave the village unless he becomes a missing ninja!"

"No problem the splicers created this" Rika pull out a tag "With this he can travel from the village to my territory and this is only works for Minato, so do you agree to my terms."

Sarutobi knew he didn't have a choice so he agree with her terms and wanted to leave to but Rika pick him up and hug him and says "We're going to be the best parents every" while thinking only one thing _'Someone help'_

{Months later}

Months have pass and Rika and Minato got married first in the Hidden leaf village and second in the House of Blood many ninjas kept dying everyone in the Land of Forest so no one goes near it unless they want to die now no one can bother them as they live in peace, and the Leaf village was in peace Rika pregnancy she would always go either go to Ichiraku ramen and eat all there food or drag Minato his family house and force him to sleep with her all was fine with this he was going to have a family soon.

And when Rika water broke she was rush towards her place where she gave birth to baby and Rika look at their child she look more human but she has four eyes,four arms,blue skin, and she has red hair from her mother.

"What shall we name her?" Rika asks

"How about Kimiko?" said Minato

"That sound wonderful"

And so Kimiko was born heir to the Namikaze clan but more importantly heir to the House of Blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Family apart

In the Hokage office Minato now the fourth Hokage was doing the terrifying thing in his entire life paperwork. Meanwhile, there was a figure slowly walking towards him. As Minato was about to leave the figure to tackle him to ground and hold a blade to his neck.

"What the!" Minato look up towards and saw it was his five-year-old daughter

"I got you again!" Kimiko said as she got off of him "That's fourteen for me and zero for you daddy." she then begins to laugh.

"What are you here Kimiko?" Minato asks as he was getting up.

"I'm being a ninja and being sneaky!"

Before Minato could say anything he could hear someone from the door.

"Hokage are alright?"

Minato knew it was the ANBU he quickly told his daughter to put on her disguise, she quickly did some hand signs and turn into her human form. The door slammed open showing three ANBU who was about to attack only to see the Hokage and his daughter.

"Hokage are you ok?" asked one of the ANBU

"I'm fine just my daughter sneaking into the office...again." he then grabs his daughter's hand and began to walk out of the office "I'm going to take my daughter home I'll be in an hour."

{Streets of Konoha}

As Minato was walking through the streets he could see many people smiling, laughing, and having fun.

"Hey, Minato!" Minato turn his head and saw Kushina walking towards them.

"Oh hi Kushina, how you doing?" he asks

"I been doing great" she then notices Kimiko "Oh hello there little, are you being good to your father?" Kimiko quickly nodded, just then an ANBU appear behind them.

"Hokage! There something that you need to see"

"Ok then (Minato quickly pick up his daughter and turn towards to Kushina) got to go Kushina have a nice day."

"Bye ." said Kimiko as they left with the ANBU.

 _'I curse that child and her mother! I should be his wife! I should have his children!'_

{Hokage Residence}

They arrive in front of the building where a lot of people. Minato order anyone to move, once everyone Minato eyes widen on what he saw. It was a body of one Rika's Vandals, however, this one was wearing a black cape and had a symbol of a beast.

"We catch this thing go through files about our portals. When we corner it the thing brought weapons we never see before and kill almost everyone, luckily Hiashi was around and use his gentle fist to kill that thing."

When Kimiko took a look at the dead vandal and said "Yeah isn't that one of mommy's van-" Minato quickly cover her mouth luckily no one heard her.

"I'm taking my daughter home! Portal the village and make sure no one sees this!" Minato said as he picks up and rushes towards his home.

Once they enter the house Minato took out the tag that his wife gave him "Are you ready to see your mother?" he asks as Kimiko smile and nodded. The two walk through the portal and was in front of the palace of the House of Blood.

"Welcome home you two." Minato looked up and saw his wife

Rika (in her giant fallen form) and the Archon.

"Mommy!" Kimiko yell as she changes back into her original form and ran towards her mother, Rika brought out one of her hands as her daughter jump onto it "Did you have a fun at the Leaf village?" Rika asks as she brought her daughter closer to her.

"Yeah, I sneak up on daddy again! Also, we saw one of your Vandal sleeping near the daddy workplace!" after she said that both Rika and the Archon were confused.

"The vandal was going through files about portals around the Leaf village," said Minato

"What banner does this Vandal wear?" ask the Archon

"What do you mean?"

"Like your Hidden villages we Fallen house has different banners, for example, House of Blood has a dagger cover in blood, so what banner did this Vadal wear?"

"The Vadal banner was a beast."

Rika eyes widen as she realizes what House was it "Kimiko I need you to go to your room." she then brought her down. Kimko didn't want to go but she didn't want to get into trouble and headed to her room. Once Kimiko left the other three headed to Rika throne room where she put up a couple of screens each screen show the Fallen doing different stuff.

"What are your soldiers doing?" Minato asks

"They are not part of the House of Blood." the Archon as Minato raise a brow "They are from the House of Beast."

"Then why don't you tell them to stop! I mean you guys are the same species!"

"Saying the guy who kills a lot of enemy ninjas from the last great ninja war!" said the Archon

"Enough!" Rika yelled, "Minato the House of Beast has four barons two of them are in the Land of Fire they are the Wolf and the Hippo."

"What can you tell me about them?"

Rika put on the screen a Fallen that was holding two snipers in each upper hands and holding two daggers in each lower hands, it's helmet was that of an animal skull and there are heads of different animals around its belt.

"The Wolf is the best sniper that House of Beast ever have he hurts anything that moves and what he doesn't kill he mutant them into his personal hunting party. His location is actually near the Leaf he may be the one who sent that vandal."

She turns to another screen of a Fallen that was extremely fat and was sitting on a chair that has robotic legs.

"The Hippo is a genius in robotics he could build amazing machines he also has a big appetite so he would eat a lot. His location is south of your village about 5 miles."

"And what about the other two?"

Another screen shows two Fallen that look alike same height, same armor, same weapon (which are a flail), same everything.

"They are called the Vipers Sisters they never go anywhere without one other and they like to kill their enemies multiple times. Their locations are at an old gold mining that is our northern border.

"Wait that's in Lighting country! What if Kumo-" Minato was cut off by a kiss from a small version Rika.

"Don't worry I face worse." she said as she went back to normal size and walk off "After this battle me, you, and Kimiko will go out to eat...maybe that new bbq place." with that Rika left to face the Vipers, Minato took out the tag and headed back to the leaf.

{Hokage office}

The council was in an uproar many didn't what to do about this new threat.

"What should about these things!?" said a member of the civilian council

"What can we do!?" said another member of the civilian council "That thing kills a lot of the ANBU!" Just then Minato walks in.

"Hokage we must talk about this situation!" said a man that everyone knows as Danzo.

"Your right!" Minato said as he turns towards Hiashi "Hiashi!"

"Yes?"

"You, Tsume, Shibi, and I will head into the forest while Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Kushina will head to a village to south it's under attack."

"Hokage that's not what I meant!" Danzo said, "We need deal with this unknown enemy!"

"And that is what we're going to do! The ones who sent that thing here!" with that he left

{Team 1}

Minato, Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi were running through the forest trying to the target.

"Minato are you sure the enemy is close by?" Shibi ask

Before Minato could reply he notices a glimmer of light. Before anything could happen they heard a bang and immediately Shibi got shot everyone rushes towards him.

"Shibi are you ok?" Hiashi ask

"I'm….fine." Shibi said as he looks down at his bugs pull out the thing that hit him, as he brought the thing closer he notices it was a small piece of metal "What is this thing? A kunai?"

As the ninja were observing the piece of metal Minato notice the glimmer of light again. He quickly pushes the other away as another piece of metal hit the ground.

"Everyone move forward but move around so you won't get hit!" Minato yell as he and the others rush towards the target while dodging the attacks until they were face to face with the being that was attacking. Their eyes expect Minato widen as they saw how big this creature was than the one they found in the village.

"You come to the den of the Wolf! My pack will take care of you fools!" the Wolf then whistle. The group soon heard howling and a pack of wolves came out of the forest and surrounded the ninjas they notice that these wolves were different than others, they have purple fur, bright yellow eyes, and their backs had spikes of that of a porcupine.

"My wolves are very hungry...they will enjoy eating you!"

Just as the mutated wolves were about to attack Tsume smile as she gave a whistle and a group of ninja dogs came out the and started to attack the wolves, the wolves try to fight back however they were stopped by Shibi's insects.

"Minato! Hiashi! You two handle the leader we'll take care of its pack." said Shibi as he was killing a mutant wolf.

Minato and Hiashi charge at the Wolf, Hiashi uses his gentle and strike at the chest of the creature however it only did a little damage.

"Ha ha! You think that trick going to work on me!? I saw the video of you killing one of my men!" the Wolf then brought out a knife "Now it's time for you to join my collection!" Before the Wolf could attack Minato jump in front of him and throwing a kunai at one of the Wolf's breathing tubes. The Wolf was gagging for air "You…(breath) hav..haven't (breath)...seen the last of me!." with that the Wolf teleported away. As the Wolf retreated Minato saw his comrades killing off the last of the mutant wolves.

"I hope the others are ok?" Minato said

{Team 2}

The group arrive at the village and notice it was overrun with these creatures.

"We need to find a way into the village." said Shikaku he the turn to Inoichi "Can you do your mind transfer jutsu?"

"I will try." he said as he performs his jutsu on a nearby enemy "Ok there an opening in the back, however, their leader name Hippo is there and it's different than the others it's really fat and is eating his guts out."

"Ok that's good!" said Choza

"However it has a bodyguard that carries a sword that once belongs to a powerful samurai."

"Then leave that thing to me!" said Kushina as she raises her sword.

The ninjas rush to the rear only to run into the bodyguard.

"Crap!" said Shikaku as he saw the bodyguard raise his sword.

"I will handle this thing!" Kushina said as she steps forward. The others nodded as they headed to the Hippo.

"I am the Red Death! Kushina Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Well, I am Nixxom! Member of House of Beast and with this sword your life will end!"

Kushina eyes widen as she notices the sword that Nixxom was holding "I see you know about this blade." said Nixxom "It once belong it a warrior who thinks he can kill me sadly he was wrong, I forgot the name so I will call it Breaker!"

Nixxom then charges at Kushina swinging his sword only to miss her. Kushina made a couple of shadow clones and attack Nixxom however it didn't last long as he cut the clones in half. She tried using her chakra chains but Nixxom cut those into little pieces, Kushina was running out of ideas until she realizes that she has a paper bomb so she ties the paper bomb to a kunai and throw it at the enemy which in return he block the attack and the kunai landed in front of a house, seconds later the paper bomb that was on the kunai exploded and the house caught on fire.

"That was a bomb!?" Nixxom asks as he rushes towards the burning house but was by Kushina.

"Where are you going? She asks as she swings her sword at him.

The Fallen bodyguard dodge the attack and push her aside "There are people in that house!" he said as he ran into the burning house. As Kushina was about to follow she stop as she notices the others coming towards her she also notices that Shikaku was holding one of those creatures head.

"Shikaku what are you holding?"

"This is the head of the Hippo, the battle didn't last long I use my shadow imitation technique to stop the thing from moving while Inoichi uses his mind transfer jutsu to make brain dead and Choza use his multi-size technique and squash the thing like a bug, what about you? Did you han-"

The bodyguard jumps out of the burning house with two kids around his arms. He notices that one of the humans was holding the head of the one he was protecting, he quickly put the children down and turn to Kushina "We will meet again Red Death!" with that he teleported.

{Rika}

"My sister will avenge me!" said one Viper sisters as Rika shot her through her chest.

"I doubt that," she said as she turns her head and watches as her new friend cut off the head of the other Viper sister. She meant him when she was heading to the gold mine and confines him join her into battle he's a raping ninja from Kumo that goes by the name Killer-B "How are you holding up B?"

He gives her thumbs up and said: "I'm ok but this seems to easy."

"Your right the Vipers sisters were the strongest in the House of Beast and yet they were killed so easily?"

"Because I order them to die!" Rika and Killer-B look up and saw a fallen that was the same size as Rika this is the Kell of the House of Beast Exodus "Rika! Why is the House of Blood attacking us!? Why not split this planet?"

"I will not accept that! I will not let you hurt innocent people!" she said as she brought up her gun and fire at Exodus, he quickly jumps down raise his blades and charge at her. Rika blocks the attack while B came from behind. Exodus grabs B and toss him to the ground knocking him out.

"Foolish human! You dare strike me!" Exodus yelled as he was about to squash B but was stop by Rika, however, he just laugh as green energy was coming out of him. She could see some of Exodus arms and legs transform into some sort of bug "Confuse! You should be this is the power of the Hive!"

"Hive? You mean those who destroy our planet and kill many of our people!?"

"Yes! With this power I will be Kell of all Kells!" he yells as his hands started to glow and charge at Rika.

Rika looks at her device 'I have no choice but to use all the power from the device! Minato if I don't survive please take care of Kimiko.' she turns her device to full power and activates rasengan and attack. As the two made contact there was flash. B slowly got up and what he saw stop his heart, Exodus was standing over Rika but most of his arms except one were gone, half of his mask was blown off, and a couple of his eyes were now blind.

"I won! Now it's time to take a trophy...your head will do!" He was about to grab her head but B jump in front of him and raise his blades. Exodus just laughs as he was about to attack but stop as he realizes he was being teleported away. As Exodus left B looks down tears were coming down his face.

"I'm sorry Rika I'm sorry that I couldn't save you that you died to save my life a fool's life!"

{1 week later Minato house}

Minato was sitting on the couch in total silent wondering what his daughter is thinking of. It has just been a week that he was told that his wife died but she sacrifices our life to save him and their daughter. He got off the couch and headed to Kimiko's room but stop as he saw his daughter walking down the stairs and heading towards him, just then she jumped towards him holding on to him and burst into tears.

"Why did she have to go why!?" Kimiko said as tears were coming to her face

"She sacrificed herself to protect you and me and everyone she loves." He said as he was trying to ease his daughter.

As months have gone by things have changed the House of Beasts retreated after the loss of many of their Barons and the injuries of their Kell. For Kimiko, she would often be taken to her mother's castle to be trained into becoming the next Kell. As years gone by there were now peace and Minato got remarried to Kushina and they were soon expecting children and Kimiko was happy because now she has a new family, until she found out that Kushina was trying to get her father to disown her. But Minato would never agree to it and rather divorce Kushina than disown his own daughter, however soon something terrible happened.

Kimiko was trying with the Archon until a scout came rushing in.

"I bring word my lady!" said the scout

"What is it?" she asks

"The village of your father was attacked by a demon called the nine tail fox! Many died including your family!"

Kimiko eyes widened as all alone but she to be strong for her house.

"Archon?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You must help me to grow strong to avenge my parents."

"As you wish my lady."

"First we kill Exodus than the Fox demon!"


End file.
